Lavender Stien and the Gods of Olympus
by TheinsanePJOfangirl
Summary: Lavender Stien has always been a devious rebel stuck in Charlotte, North Carolina. She's been living with her father, stepmother, and her stepmother's children. She always knew she didn't belong. That's when she's whisked off to Camp Half Blood, where she finds endless fun and a crush. But soon, she has to do a quest. Will she survive or fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Lavender**

Being a half blood is hard. I mean, everywhere I go, _BOOM_, there's a flipping monster! Oh, nice to see ya gorgons. How have you been, hellhounds? Long time no see, Furies. Ugh. But this isn't really about the dang monsters I face.

My name is Lavender. Lavender Stien. Yeah, I know, girly name. I'm 13, and live in Charlotte, North Carolina. I've always wanted to travel to the wonderous places that inspire me like Paris. But, no, I'm stuck in North Carolina with my father. For now. I've always had this plan to run away someday, and it's going to be soon. I enjoy art and music, and my favorite color is black and crimson, which is my hair color. I also enjoy making crafts, reading and imagining.  
So, I'll start off where it all began, before I knew I was a demigod.

I woke up on a rainy, foggy morning where the air outside the window of my house is covered with fog. I liked these mornings. I rubbed the  
leftover sleep from my eyes and rolled out of bed, for I had school that morning. I groggily slumped over to the mirror. I never really thought myself this gorgeous girl, I mean, I suppose I'm pretty. I have a crimson braid I usually wear that goes down my shoulder, and my right eye is jade and the left is sky blue.  
I slipped on a dark, dark grey top with a picture of a red and green skateboard on the front and black jeans with my black Doc Martens. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom, than walked downstairs. My father, stepmother, younger stepbrother and stepsister were already at the table eating pancackes. My stepmom frowned at me, her face angry. "You're late for breakfast" She hissed. My stepmom has this thing about being late. She never wants to be late. Ever.  
So, she gives us a schedule for the morning, and today, I wasn't on top of it.  
"Yeah. By five minutes." I retorted. "Lavender. Plese do not talk to your stepmother that way." He warned. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Dad set a plateful of warm, buttermilk pancakes  
in front of me.

I gave him a quick thank-you smile, and began eating. When Dad and my stepmother weren't looking, my stepsister, Molly, stuck her tongue out at me. I squinted my eyes and gave her a dirty look. But my stepmom saw that.  
"Don't look at Molly that way!" She angrily said. Molly started crying, but she wasn't doing it for real. "Look what you did." My stepmother, Annie said. I sighed and finished wolfing down my pancakes. I got up, kissed my father goodbye, and rushed out the door.

**This is my short intro of The Children of the Gods! I hope you like it, and yes, it's not too long. The next chapter shall hopefully be longer. Please review if you liked this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: My Way to School**

The sun was up, but the sky was still golden. I could feel my stepmother's glare still on me. I walked down the steps, gripping my pastel bookbag.  
I saw my friend, Jonah, on his way to school. He was in his wheelchair as usual, with a Charlotte Panthers cap on his head. I waved at him and ran up.  
"Sup," Jonah nodded to me. I grinned.  
"Hey Jonah," I began, "What's up?"  
"Eh, the usual. So, last day of school," He wiggled his eyebrows, "Excited for the end of the year?"

I smiled as I walked, and he, uh, you know, wheeled in his wheelchair. We looked at the sun. It burned my eyes, so I looked away. Jonah noticed how I didn't like the light or heat on the sun.

Then I heard him mutter, "Probably not an Apollo child."  
"Huh?" I asked.  
He looked shocked. "Oh, uh... nothing." He shook his head. "Nothing at all."  
I knew he was lying. But I didn't want to push him any farther. The poor guy's already got a tough life, living by himself in who knows  
were, and he has a wheelchair. I saw other kids from my school walking to school, but I didn't say hello. I'm socially awkward, and I'm not  
exactly a social butterfly.

Jonah started reading a book as he wheeled himself, and I had no idea how he could multitask. I could barley stay focused on what I do.  
Some kids passing by us screamed, "Nerd!" At him, and I glared at the bullies. Jonah made us hurry away.

That's when I saw something odd.

I heard wings flapping above me, and saw a scaly shadow. Suddenly, a large pegasus and a chariot swooped down, someone yanked me on the horse and  
someone else yanked Jonah in the chariot. Five seconds later, we were flying away. 

**Hehe, yep! CLIFFHANGER! Everybody, if you read this chapter and the one before this please tell me your thoughts by reviewing, I need to know what to work on. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I saw a large green monster behind me. There was two guys on the Pegasus with me and a girl with blonde hair and cold grey eyes on the chariot with Jonah.

"Oh my god, I've been kidnapped!" I screeched. I started smacking the guy in front of me with curly black hair. "What the heck get me off here! Why am I on this Pegasus and WHAT is behind me?!"

"Well what the heck to you! Your smacking me!" The dude in front of me said turning around. He had curly black hair and brown eyes with tan skin, and man was he hyper! But he was actually pretty cute...

"That behind you is a monster. Yeah. A real deal monster. A weird lizard lady thingy. Anyway, we're getting you to safety, so your welcome."

"Could you maybe tell me your name?!" I hissed.

"Sure! I'm Leo Valdez..." Leo said, winking. "That guy in front of me steering this Pegasus is Percy, and the chick is Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth. We got the Hecate kids to use magic and make the chariot fly."

"I'm Lavender Stien, um hi. Okay, so why am I on a Pegasus?" I asked.

"We couldn't bring the Argo II." Leo retorted.

"The Argo WHAT?!"

"NEVERMIND!"

I glared at him and took a huffy breath. There was silence until the horse winnied.

"I know Blackjack, only two hours until we're there." Percy told the horse.

"Two HOURS?!" I groaned. "And why can you talk to a horse?"

"He is a son of Poseidon, after all." Leo said to me like it was obvious.

"Leo, she doesn't understand what that means! She doesn't even know she's a demigod yet!" Annabeth growled at him.

"A... A demigod? Poseidon? Monsters? Pegasus? Hecate? Chariot? Wait... Poseidon is the Greek god of the sea... That monster is in Greek Mythology..." I said, thinking. Something then clicked.

"Why do all these things have one thing in common? THEY'RE ALL GREEK STUFF! Why do you guys act like Greeks?"

Percy sighed. "Because... We're demigods. Half god, half human. For example, I'm the son of Poseidon, god of the sea, and my mom is a mortal."

"Wait. So this means I'm a demigod... This is insane! I'm dreaming. I am freaking dreaming!" I threw my hands in they air and put my head in my hands.

"That's what I thought. But it's real. I swear! Pinch yourself." Percy said.

So I did. "Ow... Wait... This is real! Oh no!" I said, horror flooding me. "But my dad. My dad! How will I learn? I had a life! Where am I even going!" I screamed.

"To this park... Well, summer camp... Anyway! It's called Camp Half Blood. It's awesome, and protects you from monsters like those." Leo said as he pointed to the lizard woman, who was catching up to us.

"Percy? FASTER!" I screamed.

"I have a magic tool belt. I'll use that!" Leo pulled a knife out and chucked it at the monster. And it fell into the ocean.

"We're in South Carolina. Charleston, I think." I said. "I've taken trips here."

It had been two hours. We were

almost there.

"I'm hungry." I said.

Annabeth checked her watch. "Yeah, it's 12:30."

I took a sandwich out of my bag and started eating. Leo stared at me.

"What?!" I asked, glaring at him.

That's when I realized he wasn't staring at me. He was staring at my sandwich.

"Dude, I'm super hungry." Leo said.

I sighed and gave him half.

"You owe me a sandwich." I snorted.

Then I pulled out a chocolate bar and ate it and some water. Annabeth and Percy shared food.

"Guys, I'm super tired. Last night I stayed up watching Netflix in my room, so I'm going to take a nap." I mumbled. They said it was fine, so I curled up in a ball and slept.

Half an hour later I woke up. Annabeth shook me.

"We're here." She said.

I opened my eyed and looked up. Who's face did I see? Leo's.

"You fell asleep and later put your head in my lap. Your totally in love with me." He grinned.

I got up quickly and smacked him. "Shut it."

I rubbed my eyes and looked up. The sky was blue, and there were people walking around and talking. They all were pointing at me.

I stood up. "It's pretty here." I looked at the cabins far in the distance and the large forest.

Percy turned to me. Lavender, welcome to Camp Half Blood."


End file.
